Chocks, of one kind or another, are essential for making-fast gear, usually on the deck of a boat. Such gear must fasten quickly and firmly in the chock, in a very secure manner, but still be readily-accessible for use in any emergency. Most of these chocks--whether for spinnaker poles, or anchors, or any other type of gear--must be separately formed or molded to accommodate one specific piece of gear, and with thousands of distinct items of gear--seemingly a separate one for each type of boat--and with, maybe, only a few hundred units for some less-well-known types of boats, the cost of tooling, not to mention stocking of spares, becomes very high.
Most chock molds must, therefore, be made of a specific size and shape to accommodate a single piece of gear. They can be either in a single mold, or as a pair of complementary molds, but almost invariably, of the one specific size and shape.
Simple deck braces or chocks can also be made of bent metal or other scrap, but these do not lend themselves to the neat and tidy, shipshape spirit of today's boating and boatsmen.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a chock that is fashioned from a single mold to provide a pair of identical, interlocking pieces that can be easily trimmed and drilled to accommodate almost all deck gear, of almost all sizes.